Unexpectedly Special
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: A one-shot that takes place in my "Unexpected" series. Yukiko, Ikuto and Amu's youngest, receives a special present from her father on Christmas Day. -Father/Daughter bonding and good ol' Christmas fluff!


_**Unexpectedly Special**_

_**By:**__LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, with the exception of Yukiko everything belongs to ©Peach-Pit and Satelight, from the plot, characters, settings, and etc.**

_A/N: Hello everyone! This takes place in my Unexpected series (or universe, I guess you could call it). I was inspired by the holidays, and wanted to write something for _Shugo Chara_, especially in concerns to the family I had created for Amu and Ikuto. _

_For any who may not be familiar with my _Unexpected _series, note that this one-shot centers on Yukiko, one of my OC's, who is Ikuto and Amu's youngest child. She has a passion for the violin, just like her father._

_Moving on, here is a little something for the holidays. Enjoy!_

-()-

"Uh, I gotta go. I have to make sure that I can catch the last train home."

"Wha-? But it's Christmas Eve; I figured you'd be sleeping over like everyone else. You know, watching movies and playing corny games and watching the specials that are on all of the channels."

"Yeah, I know. But…I just really hafta go home this year. I promise I'll make it up to you. Besides, I had tons of fun making that Christmas cake with all of you guys, and it tasted delicious. I really have to run though, especially since the last train doesn't run as late as it usually does tonight."

"Oh…all right. Be safe and have fun. Being home. On Christmas Eve. Doing nothing."

"I will!" Yukiko bowed her head just so, her hand held up sideways to her nose, as she gave her friend a grateful smile. Her friend just sighed and shook her head. Yukiko knew that her friend really wanted her to stay and have fun with the rest of the girls tonight, but she also knew that her friend understood that she was desperate to go home. Her friend never asked questions, and that's why Yukiko liked her so much, especially when she got into her nerdy mode and got all excited over something concerning a violin, which this current situation happened to deal with.

Turning towards the door, and hurriedly slipping out of her guest slippers and into her shoes, Yukiko said her proper farewell and left. The door shut behind her gently, and she walked out of the building her friend lived in quite composed and content. That is, until her feet touched the pavement outside.

As soon as Yukiko was free of the apartment complex she really started pumping her legs in the direction of the train station. She didn't give a second glance at the snow that was falling all around her or to the copious amount of couples out on the sidewalks, some walking close together, others being slightly more rebellious and holding each other's hands.

The Christmas lights adorning the shops and buildings sparkled and shined, but Yukiko was focused on getting to that train station and making it home. It wasn't that she had something to look forward to tonight, no, it was rather that her father promised he'd give her something tomorrow: Christmas Day. And she couldn't contain her excitement, she wanted it first thing when she woke up, which meant that she _had to_ catch that train so she could go home, get a good night sleep, and get up bright and early.

She had been waiting so long for this, that she was certain she couldn't continue to do so any longer. The station drew closer and her legs pushed themselves harder. Finally she reached the station, paid for her ticket and waited for the train to come. It didn't take long. The train came on time, like it always did, and she slipped through the open doors.

As they closed shut she let herself truly relax and give a big, goofy smile. Getting to sleep tonight was going to be pure torture, but tomorrow was going to be worth it.

Really, she couldn't wait.

-()-

Turning the doorknob carefully and closely it softly, Yukiko scurried off to her room. She tried her hardest to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to disturb her parents sleep. Making it to her room without a sound, Yukiko quickly changed into her pajamas and got herself comfortable under the sheets.

The moment her head hit the pillow, all of the anticipation that was building up within side her all day seemed to seep out of her. Yukiko's eyes closed slowly, and quickly she was sound asleep.

-()-

"Yukiko, wake up. It's Christmas Day." She heard her father's voice in her ear. It was hard to make out in her hazy mind, but the second it really registered in her brain, her body sprang up in her bed. Her head spun to the side, making eye contact with her father. Dark blue eyes meeting dark blue eyes.

She smiled. He smiled back. Then he held out a present to her. Yukiko was positive her hands were shaking as she took it from him. If her mind wasn't so consumed by the wrapped present in front of her, she could have sworn her father's smile grew into a grin. Nevertheless, her mind _was_ consumed by what she held in her hands. Ripping away the paper that covered it and lifting the cover of the box's lid, Yukiko's eyes took in the sight of her father's violin.

Ever since she was a child she wanted to own this violin, her father's violin, her grandfather's violin. But, no matter how many times she had given him the puppy dog eyes, or pouted her lips, or begged him with the waterworks and all, her father never budged on what he told her the first time she asked if she could have it: "I'm going to give it to you when you're eighteen. You'll be able to appreciate it then."

When her eighteenth birthday came and then passed, Yukiko felt cheated and horribly upset. But then her father whispered to her that she would get it on Christmas Day this year, "You'll have something to look forward to," he had told her. And she had looked forward to today, for _so long_.

Now, finally, she held this beloved object in her hands and the tears just welled up in her eyes. Without even sensing her father draw nearer, Yukiko was encased in his strong arms. Burying her head into his chest, and breathing deeply, taking in the comforting scent that her father always seemed to have, she looked up at him.

Even though the water escaping her eyes made the world blurry, she could still easily make out his kind eyes that were only partially hidden by strands of bluish-black hair sprinkled with grey. Feeling the desire rising rapidly within her; Yukiko gave her father a warm hug in return to the one she had received.

"Merry Christmas, Yukiko."

"Merry Christmas, Papa. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome."

Merry Christmas, indeed, never before had Yukiko been this happy.

-()-

_A/N: Here's my Christmas present to all of the people that reviewed, favorited, alerted, or simply even read my _Unexpected_ series and to any other _Shugo Chara_ fan out there that may have read this as well. Merry Christmas! : D_


End file.
